packages_from_planet_xfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Highborn
' "Dan, wait!"-Amanda Highborne trying to warn Dan. ' 'Amanda Highborn '(voiced by Britt Irvin) is the tritagonist of "Packages from Planet X." Personality Amanda is incredibly prone to good luck and fortune has just about everything going for her. She is extremely attractive, she is the most popular girl at her school and she has an exceedingly high IQ, can outwit anyone and anything, has more friends than anyone, always gets her way, and is someone who every girl wants to be. You wouldn't be surprised at the amount of people who are jealous of her. She may have a ton of things going for her, but that doesn't mean she won't strive to reach goals that she believes are worth achieving. Amanda has been known for her determination and utter resistance to distractions. She can use her many skills and abilities to overcome any obstacle standing in her path, no matter big it is. One of the most prominent parts of Amanda's personality is her vast intellect. She can make literally everyone around her feel stupid. She has never gotten anything lower than an A- and is only person who could ever get anything higher than an 11.0 GPA. It is actually unknown why she hasn't already graduated. Her intelligence isn't just limited to school. She has also been known as a bit of a tinker and is frequently seen easily building ingenious contraptions that never fail to hold someone in awe. To put it in short, Amanda's mental capacity and brainpower is unparalleled. Amanda has an uncle named Rory. He kept a journal about the packages and at sometime before his disappearance, gave the journal to her. Her Uncle Rory's disappearance has made Amanda suspicious about everyone in Iron Bay (with the exceptions of her family and friends) being aliens and made her determined to find Rory. It's well known that her mother is obsessed with shoes and tries to make her a pageant girl. She was responsible for CuRT being damaged and feels guilty for whenever she makes a mistake. Although she may be a strict teenager and no nonsense, she does care a lot about her friends. Appearance Amanda is a slender and tall girl, wears her orange hair in a pigtail, has peach skin, green eyes, wears a blue dress with a lime green belt, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. During her birthday, she wears her hair down in loose waves and a green dress. During Halloween, she wore a costume depicting a mad scientist with lab coat worn over her blue dress and a head tank bundled with a black wig filled with some fake slime inside the tank with a fake brain. Relationships Dan Zembrosky (good friend) When dealing with Dan’s goofiness, she can easily snap into her strict self no matter what, though she cares about him a lot. Troll Moko (close friend) When dealing with Troll‘s goofiness, she’ll take it easy on him for the majority of the time since in addition to caring about him a lot, there have been some occasional times where Troll would actually take the situation very seriously. She’ll usually snap into her her strict self towards Troll whenever he and Dan get into an intense fight. But if the fight becomes too violent and intense between the two boys, Amanda will then try her best to calm at least Troll down. CuRT Amanda was responsible for CuRT's damage as she kicked him in the head due to being scared of him the first time they met, though she feels bad about what she‘s done to him. Trivia *She is a genius. *She is unbelievably smart, pretty, popular, talented, stylish person who has ever lived. *She is able to defend herself by using a combination of karate and self-defense combat skills. *In the episode A Night at West Iron High, ''it was revealed and shown that Amanda is afraid of dolls. *It’s possibly hinted in the episodes ''Truth or Scare and Off Road Rage that Amanda could possibly have a crush on Troll, notably because of his athleticism. *In the episode Truth or Scare, it was shown that Amanda actually loved Troll’s inflatable Spiney the Smiling Blowfish Halloween costume a lot, which could possibly explain why she’s more easy on him than Dan and also why she took the honors in using him (whilst Troll was an alien) to defend both herself and Dan from both Copernicus and Calimary by using her combination of self-defense combat skills. Gallery Hero-amanda.png Amanda.png 3ed91dd13b0315a18c6a78d48fa5e54da124d42a.jpg Amanda_JX_02.jpg Amanda_JX_04.jpg Amanda_JX_03.jpg Amanda_JX_01.jpg Amanda_JX_08.jpg char_104226.jpg packages_from_planet_x_the_funneist_face_s_i__by_bobyketchem-d6igv22.png amanda highborn.png image.png|Amanda butt Amanda butt 1.png image.png Amanda butt 3.png Dan and Troll at the party.jpg B3C31057-779F-4EE7-8084-97235194349F.jpeg 3CFD0E20-23D0-48DB-AFDD-1FDD5768FC95.jpeg 49E91F95-3BDE-4C8F-B5F7-F0BA620A3D7B.jpeg|Amanda’s early design by Jeff Harter before the show was finalized. Her early design slightly resembles Kim from the animated show Kim Possible. 4DCDE896-A722-4E61-9B7A-C80028ECA968.jpeg 0619B6E9-DED0-4532-8280-A539905BA703.jpeg Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Amanda gallery Category:Teenagers